


The Ride To Helm's Deep

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: The Lord of the Rings Online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In November of 2011, I started playing Lord Of The Rings Online, 10 days after the Rise Of Isengard expansion. In November of 2013, they released the Helm's Deep expansion which is Western Rohan and Fangorn, plus the first of the Epic Battles. I wouldn't get the new area as a birthday present until later, so I ended up riding straight to Helm's Deep on my warsteed. My kinship leader asked me to write this fic and describe my ride, dodging the higher level orcs I couldn't defeat yet. Artistic license has been taken, and this is about my main character, a Hunter. She's pretty cool to me <3</p><p>Dedicated to SonjaTheGreat, Camfiel, Svali, Shinobisteel, Herrof, Jazira (and hubby whose name I can't remember right now), and two of the kin's founders, Kara and Joe ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thunderous clattering of hooves echoed down the back alleys of Bree, heralding the approach of what sounded like the banging of pots and pans. Various heads peeked out of their front doors, cheering as they  
recognized the midnight black warhorse speeding by, its rider's long, golden hair streaming behind as they avoided obstacles on the road.

The black-armored rider slowed her steed as they approached the Prancing Pony, smiling as she saw Nob waiting for her with a sack of provisions. 

She thanked the young hobbit profusely, blowing a kiss to him and smiling as he blushed and tottered back into the warmth of the Pony. 

Wrapping her cloak around tightly, she clicked to her mount, using her heels to encourage it forward towards the Southern Gate of Bree-Town. When she reached the outskirts, she pulled to a stop, humming.

She quickly looked around and compared it to her map, seeking the fastest way to Snowbourn, before galloping away into the dawn at top speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I kept coloring all my armor black because it looked really badass >.>
> 
> LotRO was my first MMORPG ever, and I haven't stopped playing.

A week later, she arrived at the gates of the war-worn town of Snowbourn, her swords covered in gore and fur as she and her mount both hobbled through the gates, breathing hard. The stable master came running forward, grabbing the reins to lead the horse away. She slipped some coins into his hand as she passed, limping quickly to the mead hall. Bursting through the doors, she walked quickly up to the main table, jerking to a halt in front of the Thane. He raised an eyebrow, eyeing the filthy elf in front of him before beckoning a guard to swiftly bring a chair for her. She inclined her head in respect, and then collapsed into the chair gingerly, her shaky legs refusing to support her any longer. He smiled and nodded back, acknowledging the emissary’s weariness. After genteelly quaffing the tankard of ale brought to her, the elleth stood up again and bowed properly, pulling out the message and credentials.

“Lord Fastred, I bring greetings and tidings from the Shipwright Cirdan, and the Lord and Lady of Lorien. Will you heed their council this day?”

The Thane sat there, inspecting the bedraggled elf in front of him. While she looked careworn and dirty, she exuded familiar authority and power. He nodded his assent, gesturing towards her seat again.

The elf bowed and reseated herself, continuing, “The Lord and Lady of Lorien sent me a missive as I was visiting a friend in Bree, bidding me come quickly to help turn the tide in battle. As I neared the edge of the Eastfold, I came across a Langhold messenger who was on his way to Edoras. When I had heard of your troubles, I rode faster and slew many orcs on my way here, helping villages along the way. Is there anything I can do for you, milord?”

The Thane sat still and silent for a moment longer before leaning forward and nodding.  
“Indeed, Lady…?”

“Audriel, Lord. Audriel Taurelin.”

“The Black Rider… I had heard of your deeds throughout the Wold. I am honored you were the one chosen to bring this message.”

“There is no honor involved, Lord, I was already ready to depart and I was the nearest person the messenger bird could easily reach. There is a large force departing from the tower of Orthanc, and they are marching towards Helm’s Deep as we speak. I have been asked to gather allies as I ride there. Will you help?”


	3. Chapter 3

Fastred leaned back into his chair, his face pale as he realized the severity of the attack. He looked up at the elf, his eyes wide. “I have none to spare. Mordor has been besieging our gates and ravaging the entire Eastfold. There lie only a few towns that can withstand the attacks, and they are beyond their capacity of both food and supplies, yet have nowhere safe to go. I cannot send anyone without signing a death sentence for all those who I am responsible for.”

He stood up shakily, offering a hand to the other.

“All I can send is as many supplies you can carry, my blessings, and the prayers of the entire Eastfold for our lord and king.”

Fastred winced as the elf warrior’s face closed off; giving the appearance of calm, which he knew hid anger and disappointment. He bent his head and inhaled deeply, praying for strength.

“Lady, I know you are angry… but what would you do? I have sworn fealty to my king, and I would dearly desire to muster an Eored and ride off with you. If I could feel confident enough to leave the Wold, I wouldn’t even be having this conversation; I would be ringing the Muster bell myself and girding my armor on. But there are hundreds of children, Lady… hundreds and hundreds of children living in fear and hunger… how can I just ride away from that?”

He watched as she relaxed her stance and accepted his offer of help up, and smiled in relief as she did the same.

“Children are precious to my people, Lord. While I am sad that I cannot stay to help, there are children at Helm’s Deep that need help more.”

Fastred bowed his head and felt her kiss it in blessing, then watched as she departed after a servant. An almost invisible aura of light and determination illuminated her, leaving the hall very much darkened as she left.


End file.
